gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichinose Zenmaru
Zenmaru Ichinose is a student of the Ogame School who was gone for three years and returns to Unabara in time to participate in the tournaments second round. Zenmaru is a member of the Ichinose family, a clan from the land of Omika who are the swordsmasters of that Land's Damiyo.Zenmaru was called a disgrace to his family and was a "drop out" of noble Ichinose Family. He also has an older brother named Kai who defected with Jinsuke. Appearence Zenmaru is a tall boy with light red hair brushed back in a ponytail and light red irises. He's has very thin eyebrows. Normally wears a white long-sleeved shirt with the Ogame School symbol on the arms, hakama pants and a long white scarf. After the one year timeskip, he now wears a different attire: the shirt now is black on his shoulders and arms, wears black fingerless gloves and has a black undershirt with white edges and high collar. Personality Zenmaru is a boisterous, impulsive person, prone to argue with Gama or Shin. While he does show a great deal of confidence (believing himself to be stronger than Gama for example) he's a good person, who's actually aware of his weakness and troubled by it. He's still willing to show the skills of his clan even if he was expelled. He's easy flustered by women (as seen with Miika) and greatly values his sword. Past Sometime in the past he and his brother Kai left the Ichinose School and joined the Ogame School, where they became friends with the other members like Gama, Shin and Riko. When Jinsuke betrayed the school, Zenmaru tried to fight his brother Kai but was soundly defeated. After some time, he eventually went with Shin on a journey to locate and kill Jinsuke, only to come back to Unabara just in time for the tournament. Plot Kyousen School Arc Zenmaru first appears with Shin to the Ogame School Dojo. As they explain the results of their research to Kamedenbo, they learn that Gama is currently partecipating to the first round of the Tournament, with Zenmaru claiming that he's stronger than Gama. He and Shin go to the city around the castle, looking for Naoyoshi Washizu, but get lost because of Shin. Post Round One Arc They eventually arrive just in time to save Naoyoshi from the Tamagakushi School's hired killers. Zenmaru kills one of them with his short sword and later uses the Hibashira attack to break Agon's Tomahawk and kill him. He and Shin are hosted by Naoyoshi. Second Round Arc At the beginning of the second turn, they go towards the castle but stumble into Jaki and Kotarou. Due to Zenmaru calling Jaki "troll", they're attacked and Zenmaru is nearly killed by Jaki's chain but is rescued by Gama at the last second. After hearing about the rules of the second turn and the ambush of the Kasanemanji School, Zenmaru overlooks the battle, mocking Gama, when he's approached by a disguised member of the Tamagakushi School who uses a special grip to block him on the ground. Tamagakushi School Arc After a brief struggle he manages to free himself from the enemy grip and kill the ninja by smashing him against a wall. He then fights the remaining enemies and finish them all off with Kutaragi Sadanaga '''and the Gurensen attack. He and Shin reach a victorious Gama just in time to lead him and a wounded Naoyoshi to safety. He guards over Naoyoshi for a whole day. Shinnojou's Revenge Arc When Ranmaru invites them to fight the Myoujin School, Zenmaru suspects a trap, but nevertheless follows the other to the destination. When the group is confronted by the Souen School he's astonished at Shin's quickdraw attack on Amane. He then heads to where the Myoujin School, while Shinnojou deals with the Souen School. When they get their, Zenmaru heads in with the rest. Myoujin School Arc Later, in the dojo of the Jouchi School, he witness Gama's duel against Midou Shingo. At the conclusion Zenmaru thinks that Gama is evolving at a frightnening pace, just like Jinsuke. He then offers himself for the second round and fights Sakakibara Sasuke with his Sadanaga. After trying to cut him while he was distracted by Ranmaru, Zenmaru is initially forced to dodge the assaults of Beninuki, suffering minor injuries, but eventually reverse the situation once he unleash the style of the Ichinose and starts wounding Sasuke. He even manages to overcome Sasuke's secret technique and kill him by combining Kagenui with Gurensen, bisecting his opponent. In the following battle he's astonished by Iori's skills. When Maniwa and the Muhou School goons arrive he express surprise at Jinsuke's proposal, and then run away with an injured Naoyoshi after using his sword to raise a cloud of dust as a cover. He manage to run for a while but is eventually stopped by his elder brother Kai. Shocked, he draws his Sadanaga and tries to kill Kai but is knocked down in one blow. He and the other defeated members of the Ogame School return to the dojo, where they're informed of Juuren Village. During the journey Zenmaru scolds Gama for blaming himself of their defeat, reminding him that's also his fault. After meeting with Yumeji and Rintarou, he and Gama start the special training, but they fail to hit Rintarou. One night he stumbles on Gama and Yumeji and after expressing his wish of becoming strong as well, he's given hints about the training. For the following month he and Gama starts a simple training in the wild aimed at improving their abilities at reading the "fighting presence" of the enemy and erasing one's own. After that month they manage to pass Rintarou's test and are introduced to Kashitarou for the real training. After a year, Zenmaru is seen with Kashitarou in Juuren Village, surrounded by ten Muhou School warriors led by Sarumata Kenzou, but thanks to his training he manages to kill them all using his sword. He later witness Jinsuke's arrival and Gama's clash with Ranmaru, and is scared by Jinsuke's battle aura. That night the Ogame School make their plans for the invasion of Unabara Castle: Zenmaru will be part of the first group with Gama, Shin, Iori and Kashitarou. They first meet two members of the 47th Corps guarding the bridge to Unabara. Zenmaru is told to face them without his Sadanaga, and with a little difficulty he manages to defeat them, but the two tries to kill him with explosives and he's saved at the last second by Shin. When he regain consciousness, Shin warns him that the mountains reeks murderous intent. They later stumble on the corpses of some bandits killed by Muraku Matsumoto. Zenmaru and Shin enters Anayaka Forest, where they annihilate the corps led by the Maruyama Brothers. The Zenmaru watches Shin's battle against Banri, but then Kuryuu Ango arrives with his disciples and attacks Zenmaru, snapping his sword and wounding him seriously. Zenmaru is saved by Iori's and Gensai's arrival, and looks as the battle between the Ogame School and the Muhou School rages. With the intervention of Arata Nakaizumi, the battle ends and the Ogame School can resume its journey. In Jouka, Zenmaru is reunited with his Sadanaga when Gama arrives. That night he's part of the main group attacking one of the gates of the inner citadel, and is shocked by Riko's presence. After Riko's defeat, he's told by Shin and Iori that, at his current level, he's no match for a member of the Personal Corps or an Advisor, and thus he should step back and not be in the way. Furious with himself, Zenmaru storms away, but as he question himself he's attacked by Yamanoue Kiyomori and despite his best efforts, nearly killed. However, Kashitarou saves him at the last second and after a harsh battle manages to kill Kiyomori. Later, Manjirou and Shin find them and bring them back to safety in a inn. Later that night, the inn is attacked by the Muhou School and Matsumoto Muraku, and Zenmaru witness the battle between him and Gama. After some proper rest, the group moves deeper into the citadel, but in a sandy passage is confronted by Arimaru. Zenmaru saves Shin from the brute and tries to take her on. After being initially overpowered by her, he finally manage to "hear" the voice of his sword and use it at his top, snapping Arimaru's blade and killing her with Shuengetsu, as his comrades finally recognize him as a great swordsman. During the final assault on the castle, Zenmaru fights back some elite guards while Shin concludes his battle against Banri. Emerging victorious, Zenmaru brings Shin in a safe place and is told to hurry to the castle and fight his brother. After wandering aimlessly through the castle cutting down both Muhou School and bakufu soldiers, Zenmaru accidentally crash into Kujou Mario's room, who stands up and takes his swords. At the same time, Kai approaches from another room. Abilities Skills Zenmaru is a skillful combatant who uses an exceptionally long sword called the "Beast Sword" or Kutaragi Sadanaga in combat. Of which he does so with greater skill than the average swordsman. At first their were many flaws in the style, and he wasn't an avid contender in battle against more "advanced" foes but after training with Kashitarou he gained improved abilities in both his swordsmanship and overall physical skills. Zenmaru is prone to using Fire Kata from the Ogame Style, and is reliant on his "power" and sword to overwhelm foes. '''Strength: Zenmaru although not the most competent fighter, is one of the strongest when it comes to his physical strength. His greatest weapon is his Beast Sword, a weapon that has incredible size and weight in which he uses with great ease in combat, even before training with Kashitarou. He is prone to using Fire Kata, techniques created in order to use the greatest amount of physical force in combat to overpower enemies. After training with Kashitarou he has gathered a greater deal of physical strength and can now use the blade with greater ease. Sword Speed: Although not fast when considered in movement speed or his agility, he is exceptionally fast in his use of his Beast Sword, capable of using it with excptional quickness. People often comment on how fast and skillful he uses the length of such a large sword and thus it is noted to be fast. After training with Kashitarou this is heightened and he is capable of using it at greatly faster speeds. He is even capable of using the Fire Kata's Third Technique the Shuengetsu which is capable of using an even greater deal of speed than his normal sword swings. Talent: Though not as talented as Gama, Zenmaru has some skill in combat. This usually overshadowed due to Gama's incredible growth rate and his own overconfidence, however. He improves with a great deal of quickness and is capable of using his Beast Sword much like someone would use a katana with the benefit of more power and weight behind his strikes. He was also commented on being capable of beating a Corps Commander after the training with Kashitarou, but anyone higher would be too much for him. He was also shown to be capable of surprising Yamanoue Kiyomori known for his skillful technique and overwhelming power as a hand-to-hand combatant. Weapon: Daisho: Like all the members of the Ogame School, Zenmaru carries a katana and a wakizashi with him. He mostly use the katana in battle, while he used his wakizashi once as a throwing weapon. Mystery Sword: Kutaragi Sadanaga: The famous giant sword of the Ichinose Clan, it's Zenmaru's best weapon and his trusted partner. After the battle against Arimaru, Zenmaru has managed to "communicate" with his sword, and now can unleash it's full potential, as he can perform a double slash with it. Techniques 'Ogame-ryu - Giant Tortoise Style' Second Form - Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata (Form of the Burning Blaze): This form of the Ogame style specializes in destructive power and strong attacks. *'1st Mode: Hibashira (Pillar of Fire):' For this technique, the user flicks the inside of his elbow, then uses the sword arm as a whip and place places all his weight on the tip of the sword, thereby increasing his destructice power greatly. It can be used to break other weapons. *'2nd Mode: Gurensen (Crimson Lotus Swipe):' For this technique, you place your left arm up, and your right arm cross the left, then use your sword arm like a whip, and place all of your weight into the tip of your sword, thereby increasing your destructive power far beyond your normal power. *'3rd Mode: Shuengetsu (Red Full Moon):' For this technque, the user slides the blade into their right hand to increase the swords speed. This increases the speed trememndously, and at the last moment the hand is switched with the blade. This extends the slash to a greater degree making it capable of cutting opponents well out of reach. The speed, power and reach of the blade are all significanly increased. Important Battles *Zenmaru vs Agon (Wins with Hibashira) *Zenmaru vs Jaki (Interrupted) *Zenmaru vs Tamagakushi School Soldiers (Wins with Gurensen) *Zenmaru vs Sakakibara Sasuke (Wins with Kagenui X Gurensen) *Zenmaru vs Kai (Defeated) *Zenmaru vs Sarumata's Troops (Wins) *Zenmaru vs Two Unnamed members of the 47th Corps (Wins) *Zenmaru vs Kuryuu Ango (Defeated) *Zenmaru vs Yamanoue Kiyomori (Defeated) *Zenmaru vs Arimaru (Wins with Shuengetsu) *Zenmaru vs Elite Muhou School Spearmen (Wins) Category:Characters Category:Ogame School Category:Ichinose Category:Male Category:Protagonists